grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayetta
Description There are few towns in the East Blue that you would be told to stay away from if you value your life. One of them is Rayetta, like a science experiment gone wrong, the island is home to a plethora of creatures, long thought to be extinct and some that were never even known to man. The entire jungle is a tropical jungle with a thriving ecosystem and beautiful architecture. Though no one currently lives their, brave explorers might be able to find ancient houses and forgotten ruins of those that once lived there long ago. The island is still home to an active volcano, as if the oversized carnivorous animals that live their, didn't make it dangerous enough. Because of these factors, it is considered too dangerous for marines to proceed here and most marines will not dock here. Player History The 10 Year Bounty * Participants: Souji, Horus, Silver Snake, Ver'alor, Revell, Killian, Zenith * Main NPCs: Captain Ava Hunt, Eduardo Bello, Jose Del Bosque, Gabriel Gonzalez, Simon Flores Part 1 - Travelling to Rayetta: The Marines sent out a raised bounty and article in the newspaper about wanting Eduardo Bello taken care of or arrested. They assigned the Captain of Tragedy, Ava Hunt, as the leader of the mission. At Tragedy, she picked up three marine recruits to do the job. They were Killian, Revell, and Zenith. After they had their individual talks with Captain Hunt, they went to board the ship. This is where they met with one of the Vice Admirals of Tragedy. He gave them a specific task to leave the bounty hunters behind to give credit to the Marines. However, the majority of the marines ignored him and went on their way onto the ship. The marines left for Stormness and Brenn to pick up the bounty hunters who might be waiting at the docks of the nearby islands. As they stopped at each individual island, they were able to find one bounty hunter named, Ver'alor, at Stormness. They also picked up three other bounty hunters at Brenn. They were all part of a team; their names were Souji, Horus, and Silver. After picking everyone up, the crew for the mission was established and they set sail for Rayetta. Rayetta was the projected island where Eduardo was last seen since he and his crew were shipwrecked there. During their travel to Rayetta, the crew also made a few plans on how to deal with Eduardo and his crew. They also tried to figure out how to search the jungles of Rayetta. As soon as they wrapped that up, they arrived at Rayetta shortly after. Part 2 - Searching the Jungle: Once the crew got to the island, they separated into groups of two. Silver and Zenith, Souji and Horus, Killian and Ver'alor, and Captain Hunt and Revell. Silver and Zenith searched the northern top of the island when they encountered a few of Eduardo's men. They eventually encountered Eduardo's doctor, Gabriel Gonzalez Silver and Zenith fought Gabriel Gonzalez for a little while before Revell and Captain Hunt were able to reach the Guerrilla Pirate's base. In which, Zenith left Silver to fight Gabriel while he fled to Revell's side. Silver fought Gabriel valiantly, getting several hits on Gabriel and vice versa for himself getting some serious wounds. In the end, though, Silver was able to corner Gabriel, in which he responded to killing himself. Silver was heartbroken by this, but Gabriel had a change of heart right before his death and saw something in Silver. He let Silver have his key to the lab in the base along with some other objects on his person. On the other side of the island, on the south, Souji and Horus encountered a few men as well and defeated them both before encountering Eduardo's first mate, Jose Del Bosque. A little bit north of these two were Killian and Ver'alor who were not experiencing much for combat. However, they do encounter wildlife of the jungle. Otherwise known as, a tiger. Souji and Horus fought Jose Del Bosque for awhile as Jose tried to fight them from the shadows and played chicken with them, staying out of sight. Eventually, they drew Jose out and were able to do some confrontation combat. This didn't last long before Souji and Horus blew up the surrounding jungle of their fight and lit the trees on fire. After this happened, the two of them stood around, looking for Jose, but he was nowhere to be found. He is currently MIA, not knowing if he is dead or alive. Killian and Ver'alor fought a tiger, easily defeating it as the tiger got tired from some wounds it obtained from Ver'alor. It was also a very hungry tiger, so Ver'alor let it have some of his food. After that, they both continued on their way through the jungle. In between, Silver and Zenith's path and Killian and Ver'alor's path, there was Captain Hunt and Revell. They didn't encounter much for higher ups of the pirate crew, but they did encounter a few of Eduardo's grunts. They defeated them with ease. Although, Captain Hunt did learn about a different side of herself. Part 3 - In the Tiger's Den: ''The Capture Eduardo Crew re-meet at the entrance to the Guerrilla Pirates base except for Silver who was still fighting Gabriel. The group enters the base and they continue to walk down the long hallway before getting to a fork in the road. The group decides to split up yet again, creating two teams. Team Right Tunnel is made up of Zenith, Souji, and Killian, while Team Left Tunnel is made up of Horus, Ver'alor, Revell, and Captain Hunt. While they both travel down their respective tunnels, they come across a room at the end of each tunnel. Inside, they are both presented with a member of the Guerrilla Pirates. In the Left Tunnel, the group meets the Pirates' navigator, Simon Flores. The team battles him vigorously as they struggle to defeat him for awhile. Especially since, Simon took out Captain Hunt by cutting off her left arm. Eventually, the left team defeats Simon as the pirate is too fueled with anger and crosses a wall of fire that only short circuits his weapon, exploding. He flies back and gets knocked unconscious. The bounty hunters tie him up and capture him for his bounty. In the Right Tunnel, they learn that their enemy they face is none other than Eduardo Bello. He does a lot of talking before getting to business and fighting the right team. The Right Team struggles to fight him for awhile due to the brown haze in the room due to all the garbage. However, as they begin to get an advantage on him and attack him with all of their might. He flies back away from them, a little wounded. He injects himself with a boost of strength to give himself an advantage again. In this state, he wrecks the team pretty hard, but after a short while, he returns to his normal state. However, the chemicals in the boost having affected his mind makes him inject himself again with a different boost, speed. Once again, Eduardo gets the upperhand and is not taking a scratch from the team. However, he isn't doing any damage either and this time his boost wears off quicker. He goes back into hiding as he transforms back into himself. Shortly after this, he runs away from the battlefield, leaving the team with fake gold. After having defeated Gabriel, Silver runs to the Guerrilla Pirate's base in order to find Team Right and stop them from killing Eduardo. However, he gets side tracked and ends up checking out Gabriel's lab. While in his lab, Silver finds some interesting blueprints and a mechanical arm to replace the old one of his that got torn of. A few moments later after Silver put on the new arm, he is confronted with mysterious figure from behind that is later revealed to be Eduardo. They both talk and learn of each other's identities. Silver decides to make a wager for Eduardo, saying that if he will give up his right arm, so that he can make it seem like Eduardo died. He will let Eduardo run free and not suffer life in Impel Down. Eduardo agrees and loses his right arm. However, Silver shortly decides to blow up the base. Eduardo escapes and everyone else in the crew make it out of the cave alive. Everybody gets back to the ship and the group sets sail back to their individual islands at which they were picked up at. Shortly after all of this, the Vice Admiral of Tragedy is stripped of his ranks and dishonorably discharged for conspiracy against innocent lives. Captain Ava Hunt is promoted to Vice Admiral and is sent off to the Grand Line to be the VA of G5. Things to Note * Abandoned Jungle. * A good deal of the jungle was burned down during an attempt to capture a pirate. * Full of extremely dangerous creatures and an active volcano Category:Location Category:Island